


A Night Out

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [8]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Secretive Donald, Semi-Public Sex, anger and aggression (not to reader)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: On your last night in Mexico City, you and Donald decided to spend a romantic evening out, however, your plans are interrupted and some truths are revealed.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 3





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> original posted as part of 'Mexico' though I feel people missed some great chapters and key plot points

Donald Pierce was a handsome man, you thought it from the very first time you met, you thought it still. You took a moment to drink him in. It was your last night in Mexico and you were going out to a fancy restaurant and paint the town, so you decided to dress up. It was a great idea. Donnie normally wore a black button down or t-shirt and combats but tonight he’d opted for a suit. It was still a dark shade but blue and you’d never seen him in so much colour. It flattered his tanned skin and made the colour of his eyes even more rich and intense. His shirt was crisp white and open at the collar exposing his fiendish tattoo and thick gold chain. Sitting on the bed, you had the perfect view to admire your lover while he was fixing his collar, your mouth watered and skin tingled – the memory of his previous touches sparking to life with the thought of him returning to them later. You’d made an effort too – you wore a black, wrap dress with a frill around the edges nothing particularly flashy but the fabric and cut were flattering. With good underwear, it showed off your cleavage well, a little more revealing than you’d usually go for, but it was all for him. It accentuated your waist and skimmed other areas. It was feminine and made you feel confident and sexy – something about Donnie pulling the tie in the right place and revealing your body made you horny as hell.

“Ready?” He turned to look at you.

“Hmm nearly,” there was something you wanted to do first. “Erm I have a little something for you.”

“Oh you do?” he cocked his head, smirked his eyes fixed on the plunging neckline of your dress. “And what would that be darlin’?”

“Not that.” You playfully swatted at him with your hand. You went to your luggage where you’d hidden his surprise, as you passed, he grabbed at your backside.

“You sure?” he chuckled.

“Later.”

“That a promise? What you gettin’ from there?”

“Be patient.” You produced a plain gift bag and held it out to him, he went to grab it when you snatched it back. Nerves getting the better of you. “It’s just a little thing.”

“Okay. Are y’ gonna give it to me, or I am just supposed to guess?” Holding it with both hands you passed it to him. It wasn’t wrapped, the bag the only thing concealing it, he only had to reach in and take it.

You waited anxiously as he removed and examined the gift. It really wasn’t extravagant, but it was symbolic and your stomach churned waiting for his reaction. The frame was wooden but stained dark, almost black, and in keeping with the rest of his chic apartment. Inside you’d chosen to put a selfie you’d taken. It wasn’t the best quality photo, but it was one of your favourites – it had been on your phone for a while and you’d intended to get a print for yourself. You were in Donnie’s arms and looking at him rather than the camera, laughing (he’d said something just before, a funny quip in your ear) he too was smiling, soft and relaxed. This was the Donnie you loved, the secret Donnie reserved only for you.

“I thought you could put it in your office.” It was a bold statement, he only had two photos in there, both very sentimental, and you were insecure that you’d make the cut.

“Nah baby,” felt a pang in your gut but he was smiling, “I’m going put it right here.” He moved to place it on the nightstand, “That way you’ll always be here when I wake up.” Corny but romantic and you melted.

“So you like it?”

“Yeah baby.” He came to kiss you, hand instinctively at your hip after a minute or so he broke away. “While we are exchanging gifts...”

“You got me something?” beaming, unable to contain your delight.

“Uh huh, was gonna wait till the restaurant but as we are doing them now…” He reached down in his pocket and produced a rectangular velvety box, which he held out to you. You accepted the gift and used both thumbs to lift the lid and open it. Inside was a delicate, gold chain, in the middle of which was a thicker gold circle, your fingers danced over dainty loops, and traced around the pendant.

“There was one with a heart but I thought…I dunno…I thought this was more your style, elegant. Circles supposed to represent eternal love…”

“It’s beautiful.” you whisper, voice overcome with emotion.

“Anyway, thought you could wear it every day, since you don’t get use of your earrings.”

“I’m wearing them.” You reached up to touch your ears to show them off. They were exquisite and extremely expensive diamond studs – you adored them when you opened them at Christmas, but instantly told him that they were too much. He argued back - it was his money to spend and if he couldn’t spoil his girl what good was it. You had eventually accepted them but kept them for special occasions. Donnie couldn’t understand. He couldn’t fathom that they were too lavish for work or hanging at Joe’s and he’d let his frustration known. “I think you’re right. I can imagine wanting to take this off. Can you help me?”

The necklace looked tiny in Donnie’s large hands, “Turn around.” He moved his arms over your head and placed the piece of jewellery to your neck, moving behind to fix the clasp. Your hand reached up to your collar bone, to feel it. The chain was short and rested just above it. It reminded you of Donnie’s golden choker.

“I love it!” And you turned to kiss him.

\---X--- 

You decided to finish the evening in a cosy bar, dimly lit, it had music, a large dancefloor for couples to parade, and dark corners with seating to escape to. You’d eaten at a fancy, modern fusion place – nothing about it said Mexico, all sleek and minimalist. The food portions were small but tasty and after drinking and dancing you were glad. Though the restaurant wasn’t necessarily authentic, it was supposed to be the best in the city and Donnie had made reservations before you’d even arrived. You were happy to let him have it, all other excursions had been influenced by you and your now ratty guidebook.

You’d decided to visit Bosque de Chapultepec and Zocalo, to go to Palacio de Bellas Artes and Frida Kahlo Museum - Donnie perfectly content to let you choose. He seemed indifferent to the city in which he lived but he listened intently when you read little facts, agreeable when you added another stop or wanted to linger a little longer. When you were absorbed in the Templo Mayor, he simply stood back, arms behind him, metal one held by fleshy fingers.

The bar was more appealing, a mixture of people but mostly locals, busy but not full, easy enough to find a table. The band favoured mellow music for couples to sway to. You sat in a circular booth Donnie next to you, his metal arm around your back, fingers playing with your hair, brushing at your neck. The other rested on your thigh. You reclined into Donnie, your own hands often settling on his lap. It really was the most romantic evening and the best way to end your trip. You were both more relaxed and happier when you had first arrived. You had realised he’d been so nervous to make you happy. There was still more you wanted to know but Donnie had tried and you’d resolved that though you may never get all of him you had the best of him, no other privy to the man whose arms embraced you.

You found yourself touching your new gift.

“Looks good on you.” he cooed.

“I’m never going to take it off.”

“Good.” he said, taking a sip of beer.

“We match.” You giggled as you pointed to his neck.

“Oh you gonna get a tat to match?” lips curling at the edges as he teased you.

“Maybe.” you returned playfully. “Do you think a skull would suit me?” Lifted your head to elongate your neck and smoothed the skin with your fingertips, he leaned to kiss that very spot, you felt the tip of his tongue tasting your skin. He sat back, lounging in the seat and looked you up and down. “You ever thought about getting a tattoo?”

You laughed as you shook your head, “Not the type.”

“I know that, but you can’t tell me it never crossed your mind?”

You shrugged, “Too much of a fraidy cat…Do you like tattoos on girls?” It was his turn to shrug.

“Baby I love you exactly the way you are.” He kissed your lips, “But…” smirking now.

“But?” You raised your eyebrows.

“I don’t know, it could be sexy.”

“I’m not getting a tattoo!” your eyes wider and voice a little less playful.

He chuckled the way that he often did, “C’mon hear me out. A little tiny thing like maybe a heart or a ‘D’-”

“For Donnie?”

“Damn right. A ‘D’ here.” Donnie fingers touched your hip then lowered, resting just about your most intimate place. “Be hidden by your panties then or maybe…” he’s talking slowly, southern honey dripping from his lips, his hand moving under the skirt of your dress dancing along to the sensitive skin at very top of your inner thigh. “No one would see, they wouldn’t know. Just you and me baby.”

“It would hurt.”

“I’d hold your hand.” His stare intense, forehead resting on yours.

His fingers moved down, allowing his thumb to graze your underwear, moving delicately over your little bundle of nerves, so softly but you felt so deeply.

“Think about it, little kisses every time I see it. Remind you of me. Remind you of who this belongs to. This is were I belong, right here, devouring your pussy.” Thumb pressed more firmly, and you let out a gasp. You’re soaking and wondered if he’d go further – you wanted him to. Your foreheads together, not kissing but close enough to breathe each other in, you’re lost in his blue eyes and feeling of his touch you didn’t hear the man until he was only a few feet from the table.

“Don. Don that you?”

“Fuck.” Donnie growled, his hand away from you, straightening his posture.

The man approaching was a decade older, he was completely bald but had a thick grey beard, which didn’t cover the extensive scarring on the left side of his face. He wasn’t as tall as Donnie but had a large muscular frame, a tattoo stretched over his bicep that was hidden mostly by the sleeve of his too tight t-shirt. You knew automatically he was one of Donnie’s men.

“I thought it was you.” He settled in front of the table, a small Mexican woman beside him. She was petite and pretty, closer to your age, maybe younger. Luscious black hair cascading over her curves.

“You here with your lady?” he asked the obvious question nodding in your direction. “Course you know Isabella here don’t you?” he’s talking to Donnie who simply glared in response, jaw tightening – you’re not sure if he’s frustrated that the moment was disturbed or it’s just general irritation.

“Hopkins, Isabella.” Donnie finally acknowledged them, though his charm only thinly veiled his true feelings. “Didn’t realise you were a thing? They both work at Transigen - Isabella’s a nurse.”

“Nice to meet you.” you respond politely as Hopkins began to sit in the booth with you – there’s plenty of room but nothing about Donnie was welcoming. You couldn’t tell if Hopkins was a naturally imposing character or just plain dumb. Isabella seemed more clued in, she offered a smile in return to your own but her body language hesitant, her arm looped through Hopkins’ and she didn’t say one word.

“So having a good night?” Hopkins was jolly enough, his demeanour at odds with appearance but then again so often was Donnie’s.

“We were.” Donnie sneered.

“Good. Good. You gotta cut loose.” Yes, Hopkins was completely inept at reading the signals. “He’s got a tough gig your man here, keepin’ us all in line and that’s before you even get to the fuckin’ mutants!” He was laughing but Donnie and Isabella both tensed.

“Mutants?” you whispered to Donnie.

“It’s nothin’ baby. Hopkins c’mon man we’ve come out to get away from work.” Heard feigned charisma in his voice, encouraging his colleague to move favourable topics.

“Yeah, yeah boss sorry, just saying you work hard putting -”

Donnie slammed his palm on the table – you’d seen him angry before there’s no mistaking it. Fierce and fuming. Isabella cowered behind Hopkins, muttered something in Spanish.

"Yeah, yeah you’re right.” he answered her.

“We’re going to go. Leave. Sorry for disturbing you.” It was the first time Isabella spoke to you - formal courteous, trying to smooth over the faux pas. “Nice to meet you.” She offered a final smile before turning to Donnie, “Mr Pierce.”

“Y’all have a good night.” Hopkins quiet, polite, very deferential. No jolliness now but some of Isabella’s fear in his own eyes.

You and Donnie sat in the booth next to each other but not touching, sipping drinks. He wasn’t angry with you but his mood wouldn’t easily pass.

“Do you work with mutants?” you asked quietly.

“Sometimes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t fucking know. I’m not a fucking scientist.” The sharpness in his voice impaled the final wound on your romantic date. “You ready to go?” his voice a little softer, you nodded.

\--

Donnie’s down, whatever walls and anxiety you’d torn down over your visit were firmly back in place. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but Donnie hated not being in control and Hopkins’ insertion in your otherwise perfect evening had not been in his plans.

You’d only been in the apartment a few moments when you went to him, hoped that he’d lose himself in you and you could salvage some of the magic of the night.

“What were you saying about tattoos?” your hand sneaked under his jacket, caressed his muscular back. He didn’t respond with a chuckle or his usual playfulness, his mind was elsewhere. He reached behind to grab your hands, disentangle them from him.

“Baby we gotta talk.”

He led you to the dinning chair to sit, pulled another out for himself. The scrapping noise it made across the floor was abrasive and filled the apartment. He sat opposite, facing you. His legs apart so that his knees were either side of your own.

“I wanna put all this to rest. I don’t want it to keep hangin’ over us.”

“Okay.” You sat meekly, as if waiting for a doctor to give a horrible prognosis.

“Work is work, home is home. That’s how it’s gotta be.” You nodded. He paused, dragged his hand down his face and clacked his teeth, the way he did when he was sizing up a situation. “See baby I’m a solider and that’s all l’m ever gonna be. Now y’know soldiers have to fight, their job’s to subdue the enemy, win the war. Right?”

“I guess…but Donnie were not at war.”

He sniggered, “Don’t be naïve baby. Everyone’s fighting some kinda war. Everyone’s got an enemy. And just cos I’m a Transigen doesn’t mean that’s changed.”

“Who’s your enemy?”

“Whoever they tell me baby.”

“Mutants?” He just shrugged.

He’s searching your eyes, looking to make sure you follow, looking for a reaction. You’re worried, knot in your stomach and lump in your throat, it’s not just what he was saying but his manner and the fear of what was to come.

“Sweetheart soldiers… soldiers have to do bad things to win. Not cos they like it or hate anyone it’s just their job. And the thing is, the thing is I don’t talk about work cos sometimes I have to do bad things and don’t want you to think about me like that. You understand?”

Nodded, reluctant to say anything, understanding that sometimes somethings can never be unsaid. “You’re saying you’ve hurt people…killed people.” You heard him sigh, you didn’t look at him, didn’t want to see what pain your words had caused.

“I’d never hurt you though baby. I never would.”

“I know.” You looked up instantly, looked into his blue eyes, you never doubted that. “You only hurt people you need to, right?”

“Only if it’s required.”

“And it’s all legal?”

“Does Head of Security sound illegal? Honey, you don’t need to worry about me getting into trouble… Do you think I’m a bad person?”

“No.”

“Good. I don’t want you to think about me like that, that’s why I wanna keep it all separate.”

You both fell silent, the realities of what he just put in front of you were all too much. He sighed deeply, buried his head in his hands. You always knew that Donnie had the capacity to be dangerous and he was right, when you didn’t talk about his work you could more easily ignore it. You started to understand how he’d been trying to protect you from it, understand the turmoil it put him in.

You place both hands to his cheeks and force him to look at you, “Nothing will ever stop me loving you.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”


End file.
